<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Бульон для души by Dear_Al</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963709">Бульон для души</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Al/pseuds/Dear_Al'>Dear_Al</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Драбблы/Мини от G до T [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Black Humor, British Cuisine, Crack, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Food, Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:42:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Al/pseuds/Dear_Al</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Благими намерениями, как известно... бульон не сваришь. Или сложности тюремного рациона под особым контролем.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Драбблы/Мини от G до T [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || FK - 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Бульон для души</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Но чур — сначала пи-пи-пи,</em><br/>
<em>Пи-пи-пи-пи-питание!</em><br/>
<em>А уж потом — воспи-пи-пи,</em><br/>
<em>Воспи-пи-пи-питание!</em>
</p><p>Ждать милостей от победителей у Геллерта особых оснований не было, а верить в лучшее в людях он разучился уже давно. Так что снисходительное отношение тюремщиков после судебного процесса его немало удивило и даже… пусть не напугало, но заставило напрячься в ожидании неприятностей. Ведь еще совсем недавно, до суда, скрипели зубами, шипели проклятья, пытались как можно сильнее наложить обездвиживающие чары или с размаху швырнуть о пол… А тут как отрезало. Даже у тех, кто, потеряв друзей и родных во время войны, требовал смертного приговора. Наивные! Геллерт на такую удачу сразу не рассчитывал. Слишком хорошо запомнил взгляд Альбуса, когда, бросив ему под ноги свою палочку, предложил, кривя губы: «Теперь убей. Победитель…»</p><p>А спорить с великим Дамблдором сразу после его блистательной победы ни у одного министра духу не хватило. Чего еще от них было ожидать! Лизоблюды и трусы. Какими были, такими и остались. Вот и приходилось теперь терпеть странные взгляды и шепотки за спиной да давиться овсянкой на завтрак, глядя в окно и стараясь не думать, сколько еще ему предстоит созерцать один и тот же пейзаж.</p><p>Впрочем, когда овсянку подали седьмой раз подряд, он все-таки не выдержал. Отставил нетронутую тарелку и вслух поинтересовался, зная, что стоящий за дверью охранник услышит:</p><p>— Нурменгард перешел в ведомство Британии, чтобы ранить мои патриотические чувства? Или его щедрым жестом подарили Альбусу Дамблдору вместе со всем содержимым?</p><p>— Мечтай, — донеслось из коридора. — Тогда бы к твоему здоровому рациону добавились еще регулярные физические упражнения, закаливание холодным воздухом, купание в ледяной воде и прочие заморочки ростбифов*. Радуйся, что пока Дамблдор и мадам Бэгшот выбили у Мирового совета только право контролировать твой рацион! Уж не знаю, чем ты им так нагадил. Всем известно, что, не загибаясь от кишечных колик, свою еду только сами островитяне и способны жрать! Добавки к завтраку?</p><p>— Я лучше объявлю голодовку! — огрызнулся Геллерт, чем вызвал взрыв издевательского смеха в коридоре.</p><p>Овсянка после услышанного стала выглядеть еще более непривлекательно.</p><p>Альбус сошел с ума? Пытался на что-то ему намекнуть? Привлек зачем-то тетушку… Или это она воспользовалась их давним знакомством? Старалась, как и пятьдесят лет назад, откормить «бедного мальчика»? Тогда это было смешно. Сейчас уже не очень.</p><p>После поданных на обед рагу и пудинга смешнее не стало. Как и после пюре из зеленого горошка с рыбой на ужин. Геллерт открывал для себя все новые и новые грани английской кухни, которые ему не нравились. Кто придумал выжимать сок из тыквы?! Эти люди вообще никогда не видели яблок? Или ягод? А их страсть к превращению хлеба в нечто среднее между пышками и сухой коркой? Побелевшая кровяная колбаса, утратившая право на свое название? Жареные рыбьи головы? Пироги, полные невнятной мешанины вместо начинки? И яйца, как только не доставалось яйцам! То их мариновали, то закатывали в фарш, то превращали в рубленую массу, годную разве что для беззубых стариков…</p><p>Предъявлять свои претензии этой пародии на нормальную еду Геллерт мог бесконечно!</p><p>Да даже его тюремщики, злорадно пересмеивавшиеся в первые дни, через пару недель начали посматривать сочувственно, когда забирали нетронутые тарелки или проверяли и обновляли чары на его камере. А один паренек даже как-то будто бы по рассеянности оставил брецель у него на столе. Добрая душа. Геллерт покидал из окна крошки птицам, живущим в разоренном саду вокруг замка, убедился, что яд или зелье подчинения в еду не подсыпали — пустая паранойя: ничто не мешало охране добавить отраву в его обед сразу после суда, но некоторые привычки не желали отмирать так просто, — и задумчиво доел оставшуюся половинку, ломая ее на маленькие кусочки.</p><p>И он все еще не понимал, что же задумал Альбус.</p><p> </p><p>Этот вопрос так занимал Геллерта, что он нарушил свой же зарок не напоминать о себе и, поколебавшись, еще спустя примерно неделю отправил короткую записку, на которую потратил изрядно времени. Руки от месячной голодовки начали подрагивать, выводить буквы твердо и четко, как он привык, получалось с трудом, но показывать это? Не дождутся.</p><p>«Ты решил, что уморить меня голодом — достаточно позорная смерть? Очень британский юмор, cher ami!»</p><p>Ответ принесли уже на следующий день, разумеется, вскрытый и разве что не искрящий от проверочных чар. Геллерт закатил глаза, забирая письмо с подноса с завтраком. Овсянка отвратительно желтела слоем растопленного масла, вызывая отвращение вместо аппетита. Впрочем, сильный голод первых недель уже утих, остался только вялый интерес к происходящему, за которым он наблюдал будто бы немного со стороны.</p><p>«Нам с Батильдой не понравилось, как ты выглядел на процессе. Это сбалансированное питание, такое же, как у школьников в Хогвартсе».</p><p>«Тогда понятно, почему у твоих любимых воспитанников всегда мозги набекрень. Такое количество овсянки и тыквенного сока должно оказывать необратимое влияние на неокрепшие детские организмы».</p><p>«Я только сейчас узнал про голодовку. Геллерт, прекрати!»</p><p>«Геллерт, это глупо — так показывать характер».</p><p>«Геллерт, хотя бы напиши мне ответ!»</p><p> </p><p>— Сгинь! — пробормотал Геллерт, приоткрыв один глаз, и попытался сосредоточиться на беспалочковом Ридикулусе. Магия откликнулась, мигнула и погасла где-то внутри, не найдя выход, скованная браслетами-подавителями. Слабость накатывала волнами, в ушах шумело, а склонившийся над ним с чрезвычайно озабоченным лицом Альбус так никуда и не делся. Боггарт с лицом Альбуса.</p><p>— Сам ты боггарт! — гневно сверкнул на него очками этот… легилимент. — Точнее, призрак, в тебе даже на боггарта не осталось! Это же нужно было так себя довести! И для чего?! Чтобы в очередной раз продемонстрировать твое невыносимое ко мне отвращение?! Пей!</p><p>На живот Геллерту с размаху опустилась кружка, в которой что-то глухо плеснуло. Он охнул, приподнялся на локте… И с удивлением закрутил головой, осознав, что лежит на чем-то мягком, укрытый забавным одеялом из разноцветных квадратов.</p><p>— Где я?</p><p>— Все еще в Нурменгарде. Я просто добавил кое-каких мелочей для уюта. Аскетизм и раскаяние, на мой взгляд, никак не взаимосвязаны и…</p><p>— Альбус… — устало пробормотал Геллерт, прикрывая глаза и пережидая очередную волну слабости, после чего вяло поднес к лицу кружку и принюхался. — Что это?</p><p>— Не яд.</p><p>— Я бы предпочел приворотное зелье, это было бы хотя бы лестно для моего самолюбия.</p><p>— Это обычный куриный бульон, в самый раз для голодающих ослов! Пей наконец!</p><p> </p><p>*Ростбифы – уничижительная кличка англичан у французов. Намекает на отсутствие вкуса, утонченности и манер. Ну, и на британскую кухню.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>